


Day 187 - Think not, is my eleventh commandment; and sleep when you can, is my twelfth

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [187]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Moby Dick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>“You could have told me.”</b>
</p><p>Need your daily John/Sherlock fix? You've come to the right place.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 187 - Think not, is my eleventh commandment; and sleep when you can, is my twelfth

“You could have told me.”

“I did. I said, and I quote, ‘John, remember what happened last time you spent an evening with Greg. You’ll regret this tomorrow morning.’ You answered that I was exaggerating, that you had no inclination to be a non-participating spectator for my six-hour experiment with bronchial mucus and that you sometimes need to talk to someone who has the same IQ as you do. I’d say that Lestrade is at least five points below you. John, are you even listening?”

“No, too many complicated words. How’s Greg?”

“Unconscious on our sofa. He will be fine.”

Sherlock gets up and closes the window, forces John to drink another glass of water and some orange juice and then walks over to the bookshelf.

“What would you like this time? Shall we continue with Moby Dick?”

Sherlock does not usually read novels and much less adventure novels, but every time John is sick or feeling bad, Sherlock reads his favourite books to him. Often John wants him to read the books he already liked as a boy, probably because no one read to him when he was sick as a child. Or at all.

He does not see the appeal of Moby Dick, but John loves it. Sherlock sits down and starts reading the first chapter with Captain Boomer.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'favourite book'.  
> This can be seen as a pre- or a sequel to yesterday's story. ;)  
> Title is a quote from Moby Dick.
> 
> While I was looking for a fitting quote, I stumbled over these two:  
>  _1\. “For small erections may be finished by their first architects; grand ones, true ones, ever leave the copestone to posterity."_  
>  2\. "Squeeze! all the morning long; I squeezed that sperm till I myself almost melted into it; I squeezed that sperm till a strange sort of insanity came over me, and I found myself unwittingly squeezing my co-labourers' hands in it, mistaking their hands for the gentle globules. Such an abounding, affectionate, friendly, loving feeling did this avocation beget"
> 
> What do you mean not everything is about porn? He is talking about erections and sperm and squeezing things and hands (on things?) until there are _feelings_. *feels like she made a point*
> 
> .


End file.
